


A Womans Place Is In The Home

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Category: Original Work
Genre: #MeToo, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Gen, Jacky Mitchell, Malala Yousafzai - Freeform, Mary Shelley - Freeform, Nelly Bly, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Wage Gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: Where is a womans place?





	A Womans Place Is In The Home

Where is a womans place?

As a child I never thought to ask this question because I knew the answer. It was on the arm of a man, it was behind a shopping cart, it was making polite conversation with other mothers -never fathers- while picking children up from school.

That was a womans place.

But as I grew older I discovered amazing women who had done amazing things that made me question everything I thought I knew.

I discovered Mary Shelley, who created science fiction and proved to me that little girls with big dreams are far more powerful than any mad scientist could ever hope to be.

I discovered Jacky Mitchell, who struck out two of the greatest baseball players in history, and therefore had he contract voided as baseball was "too strenuous" a sport for women's frail bodies.

I discovered Malala Yousafzai, who was shot. The bullet went through her head, neck and shoulder yet she survived and went on to become the youngest ever recipient of a Nobel Peace Prize.

I discovered Nelly Bly, who did so much for journalism and contributed so much to the fight for women's rights and inspired me to do the same.

Was this a womans place?

Unfortunately I also discovered that to some, my mouth is a drain, clogged with too many opinions. 

I discovered that our society demands wallpaper women, and that I could never be a wallpaper woman.

I discovered that maybe it's easier to be a stay at home mother than it is to be a woman in the workplace.

Maybe it's easier to wash dishes every night than it is to deal with a wage gap so severe that on average women need to work and additional seventy days a year, just to make as much as their male counterparts.

Maybe it's easier to scrub mud and food stains out of children's clothes than it is to survive in a world where men are thirty percent more likely to be promoted to management roles and less that five percent of CEO's are female.

Maybe it's easier to have a child tug on your sleeve and whine for a toy than it is to have a fully grown married man tug on the hem of your skirt in exchange for empty promises of better wages.

I am still young.

But one day I will be eighteen.

I speak now to my fellow teenage girls reading this when I say that one day you will be eighteen.

Standing on the precipice of your future, your limbs will temble as you take the first step towards your legacy. There will always be those that doubt you, those that will force a golden ring onto your finger, an apron around you waist and a child onto your hip but they don't see the part of you that simmers beneath the surface, the part of you that aches and hungers to prove them wrong.

So go out and prove them wrong, change the world. The world is witing for you, you are revolutionary, you are needed by little girls who don't want to grow up shackled to a sweeping brush.

So go and burn, burn so brightly that they attempt to smoother your spirit with dishcloths soaked in suppression but turn their goading into your gasoline. Take their limits and use them to stoke your fire of liberation, your bonfire of indepenence and when they are left choking on the ashes of your greatness ask them, where is a womans place?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it <3 This is a subject I'm really passionate about so any feedback in the form of comments or kudos would be brilliant or even message me on tumblr with femenist or poetry blogs you think I should follow! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deadtoearth


End file.
